Smallville (Season 11, E8 Fan-Made)
by christian.shafer.1
Summary: The story of Smallville continues in my fan fiction following the story of the favorite characters in the TV show after the final season. This continues the exploration of characters new and old. Including Bruce Wayne, Green Lantern, and the Smallville classic characters. I hope you enjoy this episode and know I don't own these characters.


**Season 11- Episode 8: Speedster**

 _Scene: In the Bat cave John Stewart/Green Lantern is having some hand to hand combat training with Dick Grayson/Nightwing. The cave is dimmed with most of the lights turned down. The two are training to help John Stewart recover from his injuries from the fight now being a few days ago._ _Bruce Wayne/Batman is working on the Bat cave's main computer looking are snips of a video feed that is unclear. He is working on clearing the resolution of the video but only two blurs can be seen in the frames_.

 **Dick Grayson** : * _Now leaping back from John Stewart and their training_ * Hey Bruce, what are you working on? * _Now whipping off the sweat from his face with a towel_ *

 **Bruce Wayne** : *Not turning around from the computer* Did I say to stop? What if we get hit by that super powered thing again?

 **Dick Grayson** : * _Now looking puzzled from his response_ * Calm down Bruce. I was just asking a question we are a team right?

 **Bruce Wayne** : Yes we are a team. I got ahold of satellite fed from one of Oliver Queen's satellites when most of the other satellites went down it is overlooking Metropolis. * _Now pausing the fed where the blurs are center screen_ * I can't clear this image any further.

 **Dick Grayson** : Why can't you? * _Looking at the image_ * I thought this computer was the most advanced ever.

 **Bruce Wayne** : While that's true these two blurs are moving faster than satellite imaging can keep up with. * _Now turning around to look at the sweaty pair_ *

 **John Stewart** : * _Now setting down his towel also damp from whipping off his face_ * They would have to be moving extremely fast, wouldn't they?

 **Bruce Wayne** : That's an understatement. The blurs would have to be moving at least twice as fast as that Superman flies. * _Now bringing up a blurry image of Superman flying over Metropolis to compare the two images_ *

 **John Stewart** : So that means that Superman isn't the fastest being on the planet? * _Now looking at the two images as well now with a studious face_ *

 **Bruce Wayne** : Not even close. These two if they are in fact people are moving much faster than Superman does.* _Now flipping through more images_ * I can't seem to find the blurs after they seemingly appear in these frames then they just disappear.

 **Dick Grayson** : Well maybe it is just a glitch I mean we only have feed from the satellite for about 30 seconds. * _Now typing on a second keyboard trying to clear the image_ * Well I mean if you look at these images a little closer they look like they are moving so fast that they have lightning around them. But how is that possible?

 **Bruce Wayne** : It shouldn't be. Something moving fast enough to bend light around it should actually begin to slow down because of the laws of physics. * _Now turning to talk to John Stewart_ *

 **John Stewart** : * _Now laughing_ * Bruce, you aren't the only one with knowledge about physics. I understand his mass should actually infinitely increase with increases in speed nearing the speed of light. So what kind of force would allow that to be negated?

 **Bruce Wayne** : * _A puzzling look coming across his face_ * That's a good question and it'll take all three of us to answer that question. So let's just started.* _Now turning around back to the computer to assist Dick Grayson_ *

 _Scene: Clark Kent is standing on top of the Daily Planet globe overlooking Metropolis. Cape flowing in the slight breeze with the city below buzzing with daily rush. Clark is watching as suddenly he hears someone calling for help from the local jewelry shop and Clark flies at super fast speeds to the jewelry store_.

 **Clark** : * _Flying through the front doors of the store_ * Is everybody okay? * _X-raying the surroundings making sure people are not injured_ *

 **Civilian** : * _Standing up from cover_ * I think everyone is fine. The robber is in the vault but he ripped it off the hinges!

 **Clark** : * _Walking towards the vault_ * Everybody get out and to safety. I will handle this. Alright come out with your hands up and I won't hurt you.

 **Black Adam** : * _Stepping forward_ * I don't believe we have met. I am a little new still to this world. You must be the hero that everyone is having a fuss about. * _Now smiling_ * I always like meeting people who can challenge my strength and I was wondering how to get your attention.

 **Clark** : Who are you? And why would someone use a bank robbery to get my attention? * _Now stepping towards Black Adam again looking unintimidated_ *

 **Black Adam** : * _Clutching his fist tightly_ * I'd stay there if you knew what was good for you. As for your questions I am just a challenger who seeks strong opponents and what better way to get a super heroes attention than to make a public display of power.

 **Clark** : Well how about we take this somewhere where civilians won't get hurt? * _Now trying to calm down Black Adam_ *

 **Black Adam** : Now what fun would that be? You wouldn't have civilians to try and protect. How about we just start here? * _Now flying towards Clark and hitting him full force sending Clark through the front of the bank into a parked car on the curb of the street_ *

 **Clark** : * _Now standing up and brushing off his shoulder_ * I was hoping you wouldn't do that. * _Now flying in grabbing Black Adam and flying away to a nearby empty parking lot_ * Now if you want to fight I suggest keeping it here. * _Floating now down to the ground by Black Adam_ *

 **Black Adam** : * _Now floating up into the sky_ * You aren't the only one who can fly Superman. That is what these mortals call you, isn't it? * _Smirking at Superman_ * So why does a god amongst men live as a savior and not a ruler?

 **Clark** : This is not our world to rule. I will not let anyone oppress this world. * _Now clinching his fist in a slight anger from the question_ *

 **Black Adam** : Well Superman, let's see how much you really can handle. * _Now flying full force at Superman hitting him with a powerful kick to the side of the body sending him flying towards a construction site_ * Man of Steel? More like paper from the way you fight.

 **Clark** : * _Now flying back to Black Adam and blasting laser vision at Black Adam full blast_ * Let's see how you handle the heat then!

 **Black Adam** : * _Slowly flying towards Superman still being blasted with beams_ * You know I heard of a being who could shoot energy from his eyes once. You know what happened to him? He fell too. * _Now holding a lightning bolt in his hand that formed from nothing_ * Let's see if you can stand up to the lightning of Zeus. * _Now throwing lightning directly at Superman_ *

 **Clark** : * _Taking the hit from the lightning bolt straight into his chest and halting his laser vision as the bolt hit him_ * That one actually kind of hurt. * _Beginning to fall out of the sky falling in and out of consciousness_ * I must protect Metropolis.

 **Eric Strauss** : * _Appearing out of no-where catching Clark out of the sky as Dr. Fate_ * Kal-El you must wake up and fight again. You have one strength he does not possess. Your love for this planet. I have now changed the Fate of this fight and I will not step in again. * _Now hand glowing over Clark's face seeming to remedy the pain inflicted_ * Now Kal-El this is your fight. Good-bye my friend. * _Disappearing as Clark is coming back into awareness_ *

 **Clark** : * _Now realizing what happened_ * Thank you, Dr. Fate.

 **Black Adam** : * _Now angry and yelling_ * What kind of witchcraft do you possess? Another savior helping a god amongst men? This is an outrage!

 **Clark** : I am not a god, but I will protect this world with all my strength. * _Now looking up to the sun and closing his eyes taking in a slow breath_ *

 **Black Adam** : * _Now visibly getting more and more angry_ * If you are not a god then you will fall! * _Now flying towards Clark gaining speed_ *

 **Clark** : * _Now focusing all of his senses hearing Black Adam flying towards him then opening his eyes_ * I won't fall twice. * _Now flying just barely out of the way of Black Adam's punch to catch his arm and putting him in a half nelson_ * This is your final warning.

 **Black Adam** : * _Struggling to break free_ * Get your hands off of me! * _Swinging his free elbow back hitting Clark in the ribs_ * No one will match my strength! * _Now trying to fly them both into the ground_ *

 **Clark** : * _Tightening his grip_ * If you want to fly into the ground then let me show you your way. _*Now aiming Black Adam directly at the ground slamming both of them into the ground with Black Adam taking the majority of the blow into the ground_ *

 _Scene: Dust and dirt surrounds the small crater looking break in the open parking lot. Suddenly the dust begins to clear from the air and the shadow of a figure can be seen. The shadow appears to be holding the other man be the back of his collar with one arm. The sun beginning to break through the air born dust brining the shadows more into focus_.

 **Clark** : * _Holding Black Adam by the collar unconscious_ * Now we are taking you back to a cell that you can't break out of. * _Now clicking his ear piece to get ahold of his team mates_ * Hey Arthur I think I could use your help. I have someone who needs to be placed in an Atlantean prison. * _Pausing for a moment listening to Aquaman's response_ * Alright, I will be there shortly.

 _Scene: Lex Luthor is sitting in his office in a white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up listening to the news and reading over files. The sun is shining into the pent house office lighting up the whole room revealing Lex to be the only one present in the office_.

 **Newscaster** : And in other, more recent news Superman saved Metropolis from a very powerful bank robber that escalated to violence for more on the story need it in tonight's edition of the Daily Planet.

 **Lex** : * _Now turning around to look out the window bothered by the news story_ * Of course Superman had to save the city, but when I try to save the city from its energy problem I am overshadowed by man flying around in tights. * _Hitting the arm of his chair_ *

 **Newscaster** : Thank you all for staying tuned into this exciting news cast at noon. We hope to see you all tonight. Have a good day Metropolis. * _Now changing programs_ *

 **Lex** : "Have a good day Metropolis." * _Lex mocking the newscaster_ * The only way this day could be good is if I found a way to make it in the spotlight and not be overshadowed again by the boy in blue.

 _Scene: Suddenly a blur of yellow and red lightning blasts into the room blowing all of the curtains in the room wild. Lex now looking irritated thinking somehow a draft blew into the room. Not yet turning around_.

 **Blurred Voice** : Be careful what you wish for Mr. Luthor someone might just come by to grant that wish. * _The figure now standing still on the other side of the desk with small sparks of red lightning flashing around him_ *

 **Lex** : * _Turning around angrily_ * Now what the hell. * _Freezing mid-sentence seeing the figure in a yellow suit standing in front of him arms crossed with a small smile on his face_ * How did you get in here and past the security?

 **Blurred Voice** : * _Now smirking_ * Mr. Luthor you really don't know about the world around you, do you? I got in without anyone noticing and no camera will be able to see me actually move. There will just see a frame disturbance. Now the question is Mr. Luthor is, do you really want to be known?

 **Lex** : I already am known! * _Now getting even more angry_ * Don't mock me. Who the hell do you think you are?

 **Blurred Voice** : Well Mr. Luthor I am the man who will change your future. I am not from here, but I can help you. My name, Mr. Luthor, is Eobard Thawne and I have a deal for you that you may want to listen to.

 **Lex** : * _Now looking as if he is beginning to calm down_ * Alright Mr. Thawne you have my attention.

 **Eobard Thawne** : Good, but we can't talk here you are coming with me. We need to discuss something called Tachyon Particles. * _Now super speeding Lex and himself out of LuthorCorp leaving behind only a wind in the office and Lex's office chair spinning_ *

 _Scene: Black Adam is now in an Atlantean prison under the sea. The reinforced bars being made from a special Atlantean alloy and is near unbreakable while wet. Black Adam sits silently in the cell. Focused on a singular point not speaking or flinching_.

 **Guard** : * _Walking up to the bars of the prison cell_ * How the hell do we end up with you down here? Land dwellers in an Altantean prison, ridiculous.

 **Black Adam** : * _Looking up slowly at the guard_ * I remember when this decrepit planet evolved your sad excuse of a species. I killed thousands of your kind in my long near immortal lifetime. * _Now grinning_ * I wouldn't mind ending your life either.

 **Guard** : * _Now looking frustrated_ * What did you say to me?! You pathetic piece of scum!

 **Black Adam** : Piece of scum. * _Now standing up_ * I am an Egyptian immortal who will destroy everything you hold dear. * _Now grabbing the bar attempting to bend it, the bar unbending_ *

 **Guard** : I don't care what race you are you will not break those bars. Atlantean metal and that metal will never bend under just sure strength of any man. * _Now raising his weapon for protection_ *

 **Black Adam** : * _Now trying even harder_ * Mark my words. I will bring your death upon you when I break free of this prison and no one will stop me.

 **Arthur Curry** : * _Now waking into the prison area with his newly acquired trident in hand_ * Is that so? I recall most Egyptians died out and yet here is one lone survivor.

 **Black Adam** : You mock me Atlantean?! * _Now trying harder to bend the bars_ * I have killed many of your kind and you'd be no different.

 **Arthur Curry** : I am the king of Atlantis and possess the trident of Poseidon. No man will ever challenge my people and my army. I was asked by Superman to make sure you don't cause any more trouble on the surface or at all. * _Now holding the trident proudly_ *

 **Black Adam** : I am a god. I have lived longer than almost every being on this planet. No "king" will ever match a god.

 **Arthur Curry** : * _Now turning around_ * You call yourself a god and yet here you are. You will stay in that prison cell until we release you. So "mighty" god tell me how your cell keeps you. * _Walking away from the cell_ *


End file.
